Hidup Itu Untuk Apa?
by SapphireNightSky
Summary: Berawal dari Kise yang membuat akun jejaring sosial askfm sebagai sarana tanya jawab bagi fansnya. Para anggota GoM malah ikut pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab sendiri oleh Kise. Langsung baca aja!


Berawal dari Kise yang membuat akun jejaring sosial askfm sebagai sarana tanya jawab bagi fansnya, para anggota GoM malah ikut pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab sendiri oleh Kise.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author : Sapphire NightSky

Slice of life, friendship

Suasana ruang kelas 3-1 SMP Teiko sedikit riuh kali ini. Sang guru yang seharusnya sudah mulai mengajar sejak jam 9 pagi belum juga menampakkan sosoknya walaupun sudah 30 menit terlambat.

Siswa dan siswi di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak terkecuali lima orang anggota Generasi Keajaiban alias Kiseki no Sedai alias Generation of Miracle yang juga sedang sibuk sendiri.

Kise sedang sibuk dengan ponsel layar sentuh miliknya.

Aomine sedang sibuk membaca buku (coret) majalah remaja (coret) ehem majalah dewasa dengan santai di pojok kelas. Tidak merasa risih sama sekali.

Midorima sedang sibuk berpikir, mengambil langkah selanjutnya untuk memainkan bidak shoginya. Lawannya adalah Akashi yang sudah pasti menjadi pemenang. Namun Midorima masih cukup keras kepala untuk meladeni ajakan dari sang kapten walau sudah tahu akan kalah.

Murasakibara sibuk mengunyah maibounya.

.

.  
Zinggg!  
Oh iya, sedangkan pemuda bersurai babyblue yang menjadi phantom sixth man di tim basket Teiko sedang sibuk membaca buku sejarah, hasil pinjaman dari perpustakaan.  
Maafkan author yang hampir lupa tentang kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuat author hampir saja terkecoh.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita kali ini, Kise Ryota. Ia tampak duduk di bangkunya dengan jari-jari tangan yang tidak henti-hentinya memijiti layar ponsel touchscreen miliknya.  
Sesekali ia tersenyum. Kadang alisnya bertaut. Kadang matanya melotot memusuhi benda mati di tangannya.  
Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Kise? Ayo intip!

Ternyata sejak tadi Kise sedang asik sendiri menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari fansnya, haternya, atau hanya orang iseng yang bertanya melalui jejaring sosial askfm.

Ratusan notifikasi berisi pertanyaan terpampang jelas. Kise yang tidak punya kerjaan sempat-sempatnya menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Q: Kise-kun apa aku boleh menjadi pacarmu? (Rika)  
A: Maafkan aku, tapi aku mau fokus bermain basket ssu~ ,

Q: Kise-chan, ayo main sama onee-chan. Onee-chan punya gaun bagus untukmu! (Mibuchi Reo)  
A: Gomen Reo-nee, tapi aku ini LAKI-LAKI! Jangan memanggilku dengan sufiks -chan! T,T

Q: Kise-kun, apa Kuroko baik-baik saja disana? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya! Aku sangat merindukannya! (Ogiwara Shigehiro)  
A: Kuroko-cchi sehat walafiat ssu~ Aku selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau Ogiwara-cchi mau bertemu bisa datang kapan saja ke Teiko ssu~ (^_^)

Q: Aku akan menakhlukkan hatimu dengan cara apapun, Ryota! Walau aku harus menyakitimu, aku akan melakukannya! Lihat saja nanti! (Haizaki Shogo)  
A: Apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku tidak akan jatuh, Shogo-kun. Kesetiaanku hanya untuk Aomine-cchi!

(Readers: WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT?!)

(Author: (sembunyi))

Q: Hidup itu untuk apa? (Anonim)  
A: ...

Kise berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan diberikan. Namun segala calon jawaban yang ada di otaknya dirasa belum sreg. Ia pun meminta pendapat teman-temannya.

"Ne... Aomine-cchi, menurutmu hidup itu untuk apa?" Kise berbalik, bertanya pada sosok Aomine yang duduk di bangku di belakangnya.

"Hah?" Aomine menyingkirkan sejenak majalah dewasa dari wajahnya.

"Hidup itu untuk apa?" Tanya Kise sekali lagi.

"Hm..." Aomine berpikir sejenak.  
"Ah! Hidup itu untuk meremas dada besar wanita dewasa!" Jawab Aomine yakin dengan wajah berbinar.

Menyipitkan mata, raut muka Kise berubah sinis.  
Jawaban dari Aomine sudah pasti dicoret.

"Murasakibara-cchi, menurutmu hidup itu untuk apa?" Berpaling dari Aomine yang masih membayangkan dada wanita, Kise lanjut mencari jawaban.

"Hmm... Nyam nyam. Hidup itu untuk makan." Jawab Murasakibara dengan malas masih dengan mengunyah cemilannya.

Kise sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Murasakibara.  
"Itu terbalik, Murasakibara-cchi. Seharusnya makan untuk hidup." Tambah Kise mengoreksi.

"Akashi-cchi, hidup itu untuk apa?" Akashi melirik Kise sejenak, wajahnya berpaling dari papan shogi dan menatap Kise.

Kise merasa aura dari sang kapten berubah.

"Hidup itu untuk menang dan menjadi nomor satu." Jawab singkat sang kapten dengan bonus senyuman... atau seringaian(?) untuk Kise.

_'Mengerikan!'_ Batin Kise.

"A-ah, i-iya bisa juga." Kata Kise tergagap. Berbincang dengan kaptennya menguras mentalnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Midorima-cchi?"

Midorima yang mendapat giliran ditanya melihat Kise intens.

"Hidup itu untuk mati, nanodayo."

JDEERR

"Midorima-cchi~ Itu mengerikan!" Timpal Kise. Sungai air mata sudah terbentuk di wajahnya.

Berjalan lesu, Kise kembali pada tempat duduknya. Teman-temannya benar-benar tidak bisa membantunya. Aomine-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi, Akashi-cchi, Midorima-cchi... dan Kuroko-cchi. Eh? Kuroko-cchi!

Setitik sinar harapan menerangi jiwa Kise yang penasaran akan jawaban.

Kise menggeser kursinya mendekati bangku Kuroko.

"Kuroko-cchi~ menurutmu hidup itu untuk apa?" Tanya Kise antusias.

"Heh?" Kuroko yang dari tadi membaca buku kini perhatiannya terfokus pada pertanyaan Kise.  
Terdiam sejenak, Kuroko mulai berpikir. Menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit ruang kelas. Berharap ada Dewa yang sudi menuliskan jawaban di langit-langit tersebut.  
Kise mengikuti arah pandangan Kuroko. Tidak ada apapun di sana kecuali langit-langit bercat putih dengan beberapa lampu yang tidak dinyalakan.

Setelah cukup lama, Kuroko menutuskan.

"Hidup itu untuk bahagia." Jawab Kuroko singkat, ditemani wajah datarnya yang sedatar papan cucian.

"..." Kise tidak bisa berkata-apa. Air mata terharu kembali meluncur dari manik madunya. Inilah jawabannya.

_'Hidup untuk bahagia.'_

Sesederhana itu tapi sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Karena kepalanya hanya terisi hal-hal rumit dan tidak menyadari sesederhana apa hidup dan kebahagiaan bila disatukan.

"Kuroko-cchi! Terima kasih ssu~" Kise menghambur memeluk Kuroko erat.  
"Kuroko-cchi adalah malaikat penolongku!" tambahnya sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya menciumi wajah Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, air matamu membuat wajahku basah. Dan jangan peluk aku erat-erat, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Ucap Kuroko yang tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

"A-ah maafkan aku, Kuroko-cchi." Kise melepas pelukan, menghapus air matanya yang ada di pipi Kuroko dan juga pipinya sendiri.  
"Terima kasih, Kuroko-cchi."

Kuroko mengedikkan bahu. Lanjut membaca buku sejarah yang dipinjamnya.

Kise kembali ke bangkunya. Mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku depan blazernya dan mengetik jawaban untuk penanya anonim tadi.

Q: Hidup itu untuk apa? (Anonim)  
A: Hidup itu untuk bahagia ssu~ :D

-The End-

* * *

Tersinspirasi dari obrolan di kelas pas jam kosong gara-gara gurunya belum datang.

Review? Kritik? Fav? Alert?

Apapun diterima xD


End file.
